Dexter Lloyd
' Dexter Lloyd' is a new character introduced in The Touchstone of Ra. He helps Sibuna get the Touchstone of Ra off of Sophia Danae, with Erin Blakewood and Cassie Tate. He becomes a member of the next generation Sibuna. View the Dexter Lloyd Gallery. Personality Dexter is one of the new underclassmen that moves into Anubis House along with Erin, Sophia and Cassie. He only shares one similarity with Alfie, and that is he's always eating. He also really loves his sleep and making crazy things with his food. Dexter seems to be very helpful because he tries to help Sibuna by telling them that Sophia is the betrayer, but Eddie refuses to believe him, even though Patricia tries to get him to. It is possible she at first only agreed with him because he was trying to say something against Sophia and Patricia doesn't like her because of her flirting with Eddie. He later joins in with the quest and becomes part of Sibuna to help defeat Sophia and the Touchstone of Ra. He comes across as a person that's not to be trusted, you'd only know if you got to knew him, or if he had to go to limits to prove it. Dexter seems to think he is a ladies man, because he says to Erin and Cassie at the dance, "I'm all your ladies!", and because it may suggest he has a crush on both of them. Dexter seems to be very friendly because he's the one who wants everyone to like him and will do anything to get on your good side. He also seems to be stating the obvious when he said, "That's his catchphrase" about Victor, and seems very observant of a few things like sneaking around to keep tabs on people so they're not up to any trouble. He loves adventure and the mystery he is involved in. This is suggested when he says to the others, "This is way cooler than middle school, right?" He doesn't like lying to his friends and likes to keep people safe by letting Erin and Cassie in on the secret. He also seems to be quite the risk taker in wanting to be involved so he can help people. This was suggested when he was informing everyone about Sophia no matter how much trouble he got in with her by saying something against her. This is because he is very stealthy and smart about what to say to people so he can still be trusted amongst the others. He can play the innocent one by persuading people such as when he came downstairs into the cellar and said, "Hi, Mr. Sweet." to cover the fact he was up to no good. He is also very humourous and oblivious because when he said, "Victor's going to build the pyramid of Ra! Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha! Guys?" suggests this. He seems to be braver than Alfie when he first joined Sibuna. Relationships Erin Blakewood (Unknown-Present; Crush) In The Touchstone of Ra, on the trip to the museum, Cassie asked Erin who she has a crush on, and Erin admits that she might have a crush on Dexter He is unaware of this though. During the graduation party, Dexter comes up to Erin (and Cassie) and tells them, "I'm all yours, ladies!". (See: Derin) Trivia *Some fans suspect that Dexter Lloyd is the bravest one out of the newbies. *He is the only new male moving into Anubis House, though if there ''is ''a spin off based on the new characters, it is possible for more male characters to join. *If there is a spin off, it is possible he might date Erin as she said she has a crush on him. *The only similarity he has with Alfie Lewis, Mick Campbell and Eddie Miller, is that he has a big appetite. Category:House of Anubis Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Students Category:Minor Characters Category:Teens Category:Members of Sibuna Category:Article stubs